Total Pokemon Disaster!
by Bronzong Dude the Toy Soldier
Summary: Zygarde and Registeel need 22 victims, or campers to join this death trap of an island! 2 teams, and 2,000,000 dollars! OC submission closed!
1. Chapter 1

A camera faced an island while 2 Pokemon were at the dock.

One was a golem like creature that was very colorful and had at least 7 eyes.

The other was a weird creature with pixel like eyes, and had green and black features.

" Hello, I am your host, Zygarde and this is our co-host, Regigigas," said the green and black thing.

The giant just shook its head and walked away.

" Sorry, he just is very unamused for this," said Zygarde.

" Anyways, we need 22 helpless teenagers to join this death trap," said Zygarde.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species: No legendaries**

**Sexuality:**

**Personality:**

**Alters:**

**Evolve?:**

**Mega evolution?: **

**Relationship?:**

**Anything I forgot to mention:**


	2. Chapter 2 Update of Disaster!

Zygarde was just floating there, holding a stack of papers.

" I have checked out most of your applications while some I am impressed, while some were absolutely awful," said Zygarde.

A bronzong the floats in.

" Those are in his words, not BL52's, he thinks your ocs are awesome!" yelled the bronzong as he was pushed away.

" Anyways, here are the accepted ones so far," said Zygarde.

**Boys**

**Scourge the Tyrunt: The Violent Cutie Pie: Me**

**Indigo the Carbink: The Childish Artist: Me**

**Russell the Umbreon: The Clumsy, Friendly One: Crimsonsnake09**

**Chase the Houndoom: The Coolest Guy Around: Wolflover595**

**Adam the Charizard: The Carefree Bisexual: Wolflover595**

**Wyatt the Dewott: The Mysterious Guy: Alpacawriter**

**Girls**

**Gemstone the Klefki: The Nerdy Girly Girl: Me**

**Sol the Amaura: The Funny Fossil: Me**

**Bree the Mighteyena: The Friendly Wolf: Wolflover595**


	3. Chapter 3 Girls, need more girls

Zygarde was just floating there, holding a stack of papers.

" I have checked out most of your applications while some I am impressed, while some were absolutely awful," said Zygarde.

A bronzong the floats in.

" Those are in his words, not BL52's, he thinks your ocs are awesome!" yelled the bronzong as he was pushed away.

" Anyways, here are the accepted ones so far," said Zygarde.

**Boys**

**Scourge the Tyrunt: The Violent Cutie Pie: Me**

**Indigo the Carbink: The Childish Artist: Me**

**Russell the Umbreon: The Clumsy, Friendly One: Crimsonsnake09**

**Chase the Houndoom: The Coolest Guy Around: Wolflover595**

**Adam the Charizard: The Carefree Bisexual: Wolflover595**

**Wyatt the Dewott: The Mysterious Guy: Alpacawriter**

**M.P.S. The Mamoswine: The Porker: Dark Arcanine 33**

**Laxish the Munchlax: The Gluttonous Bear: Dark Arcanine 33**

**Rad the helioptile: The Schizophrinic Softie with A Corny Friend: Dark Arcanine 33**

**Arteuro the chandelure: The Relaxed Bad Guy: Reposurgeon2**

**Boys needed: 1**

**Girls**

**Gemstone the Klefki: The Nerdy Girly Girl: Me**

**Sol the Amaura: The Funny Fossil: Me**

**Bree the Mighteyena: The Friendly Wolf: Wolflover595**

**Kasha the Jynx: The Flirty Girl: Reposurgeon2**

**Scarlett the Fennekin: The Bookish Girl: Rainbow**

**Girls needed: 6**


	4. Chapter 4 Just a little more please!

Zygarde was just floating there, holding a stack of papers.

" I have checked out most of your applications while some I am impressed, while some were absolutely awful," said Zygarde.

A bronzong the floats in.

" Those are in his words, not BL52's, he thinks your ocs are awesome!" yelled the bronzong as he was pushed away.

" Anyways, here are the accepted ones so far," said Zygarde.

**Boys**

**Scourge the Tyrunt: The Violent Cutie Pie: Me**

**Indigo the Carbink: The Childish Artist: Me**

**Russell the Umbreon: The Clumsy, Friendly One: Crimsonsnake09**

**Chase the Houndoom: The Coolest Guy Around: Wolflover595**

**Adam the Charizard: The Carefree Bisexual: Wolflover595**

**Wyatt the Dewott: The Mysterious Guy: Alpacawriter**

**M.P.S. The Mamoswine: The Porker: Dark Arcanine 33**

**Laxish the Munchlax: The Gluttonous Bear: Dark Arcanine 33**

**Rad the helioptile: The Schizophrinic Softie with A Corny Friend: Dark Arcanine 33**

**Arteuro the chandelure: The Relaxed Bad Guy: Reposurgeon2**

**Risu the Monferno: The Carefree Monkey: Dark Bloodclaw**

**Boys needed: 0**

**Girls**

**Gemstone the Klefki: The Nerdy Girly Girl: Me**

**Sol the Amaura: The Funny Fossil: Me**

**Bree the Mighteyena: The Friendly Wolf: Wolflover595**

**Kasha the Jynx: The Flirty Girl: Reposurgeon2**

**Scarlett the Fennekin: The Bookish Girl: Rainbow**

**Kyo the white Riolu: The Friendly Survivor: Dark Bloodclaw**

**Estelle the kingdra: The Empress B: Reposurgeon2**

**Flikard the Mawile: The Creepy 4th Wall Breaker: FirePoisonSteel**

**Girls needed: 3**


	5. Chapter 5 Final Update!

Zygarde was just floating there, holding a stack of papers.

" I have checked out most of your applications while some I am impressed, while some were absolutely awful," said Zygarde.

A bronzong the floats in.

" Those are in his words, not BL52's, he thinks your ocs are awesome!" yelled the bronzong as he was pushed away.

" Anyways, here are the accepted ones so far," said Zygarde.

**Boys**

**Scourge the Tyrunt: The Violent Cutie Pie: Me**

**Indigo the Carbink: The Childish Artist: Me**

**Russell the Umbreon: The Clumsy, Friendly One: Crimsonsnake09**

**Chase the Houndoom: The Coolest Guy Around: Wolflover595**

**Adam the Charizard: The Carefree Bisexual: Wolflover595**

**Wyatt the Dewott: The Mysterious Guy: Alpacawriter**

**M.P.S. The Mamoswine: The Porker: Dark Arcanine 33**

**Laxish the Munchlax: The Gluttonous Bear: Dark Arcanine 33**

**Rad the helioptile: The Schizophrinic Softie with A Corny Friend: Dark Arcanine 33**

**Arteuro the chandelure: The Relaxed Bad Guy: Reposurgeon2**

**Risu the Monferno: The Carefree Monkey: Dark Bloodclaw**

**Boys needed: 0**

**Girls**

**Gemstone the Klefki: The Nerdy Girly Girl: Me**

**Sol the Amaura: The Funny Fossil: Me**

**Bree the Mighteyena: The Friendly Wolf: Wolflover595**

**Kasha the Jynx: The Flirty Girl: Reposurgeon2**

**Scarlett the Fennekin: The Bookish Girl: Rainbow**

**Kyo the white Riolu: The Friendly Survivor: Dark Bloodclaw**

**Estelle the kingdra: The Empress B: Reposurgeon2**

**Flikard the Mawile: The Creepy 4th Wall Breaker: FirePoisonSteel**

**Aqua the shiny servine: The Tomboy Daredevil: Kavi the marauder**

**Frost the Froslass: The Shy and Timid One: HelplessD*mned**

**Jocelyn the Unfezant: The Footless Friend: Wolflover595**

**Girls needed: 0**


	6. Chapter 6 Arrival and pain!

At the dock, Zygarde and Regigigas are waiting for the campers to arrive.

" Hello world, we are back to wait for the campers as they go on a very, very dangerous journey here," said Zygarde as screams could be heard from a boat that was heading to the island at high speed.

" I guess what we should do here is, RUN!" yelled Regigigas in fear as the 2 hosts fled and the boat crashed into the dock, with tons of people flying off the boat. Some landed in trees, some landed safely, and some landed in dangerous grounds, by some, I mean an umbreon who landed on a random cactus.

" Ow..." said the umbreon getting off of the cactus and walking up to the hosts.

" Hey Russell, I'm surprised your crash to the cactus wasn't your fault," said Zygarde snickering.

" Actually, he wanted to drive the boat so bad, he knocked out the pilot and broke the accelerator," said a shiny servine slithering up to the hosts.

" Hey there Aqua, thanks for the info," said Regigigas punching Russell in the face.

" No problem,"

A carbink then floated up the hosts, carrying a paintbrush and canvas in mid air using psychic. It then put down the canvas and started painting.

" Indigo, what are you doing?" asked Zygarde.

Indigo then turned the canvas around, revealing a spot on painting of Regigigas and Zygarde looking at Indigo. Zygarde looked at it with delight.

" This is amazing!" yelled Zygarde happily.

" Thank you very much, I try my best," said Indigo happily.

Zygarde then took the painting and teleported it to his cabin, while the most adorable Tyrunt just walked up to the demented hosts.

" Awwww, you look so cute Scourge," said Regigigas in a cutesy voice.

" I am not cute!" yelled Scourge in a high pitch squeal.

" Awww, he's mad, he looks so adorable!" yelled Zygarde.

Scourge then tried to charge at the hosts, but an amaura and an unfezant held him back. While the unfezant was flapping it's wings, due to it's lack of a foot.

" Why do you have to get this adorable guy worked up?" said the unfezant angrily as she struggles to keep Scourge away from the hosts.

Scourge then stopped and growled at the unfezant.

" Don't worry Scourgey, they're just being meanies," said the amaura smiling as Scourge blushed.

" T-t-t-thanks S-Sol," said Scourge blushing.

" Also, Jocelyn, we can be mean to whoever we want!" yelled Regigigas as the unfezant flew away, rolling her eyes.

" Now that she is out of the way, FOOD!" yelled Regigigas as a mamoswine and a munchlax ran up to them, drooling.

" FOOD, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD!" repeated the duo as well as annoying a kingdra wearing a ruby necklace.

" WILL YOU STUPID FAT GUYS JUST SHUT UP!?" yelled the kingdra, shutting the food lovers right up.

" Laxish, M.P.S., and Estelle, I see you've already made friends," said Zygarde.

The foodlovers just glared at Estelle while she rolled her eyes.

A klefki the floated in between the 3 people.

" Please don't fight, it's very unsettling and I don't know what to do about it," said the klefki shyly, but had some seriousness in her voice.

While in the waiting area, Indigo looked at the klefki, hearts in his eyes.

Estelle just got in the girl's face.

" Don't tell me what to do, I'm way smarter than you and I don't like you," said Estelle as the klefki started tearing up.

She then floated away, bawling, while Estelle didn't give a crap.

That's when Indigo then floated up to Estelle, looking very angry.

" Do not talk to Gemstone like that!" yelled Indigo, angering the kingdra even more as she just gave him a death glare and floated away as a charizard walked up to the hosts happily.

" Hey Adam, you seem happy, I don't like it," said Zygarde.

" I don't care, I just wanna have fun, make friends, and find the love of my life," said Adam as he walked away.

A helioptile came up to the hosts, holding an invisible object with him.

" Rad... What are ya holdin'?" asked Regigigas slightly creeped out.

" This is Mr. Cornall, my best friend!" yelled Rad as he hugged his non-visible companion, getting weird looks from the others as Russell got close to Laxish.

" He's gone bonkers," whispered Russell as Laxish nodded in agreement.

" Oh shut it, I've gone through the same phase before, and I still have imaginary friends," said Indigo.

Rad then put his ear to his shape.

" Mr. Cornall likes how you think," said Rad as he walked up to Indigo.

A jynx just walked up to the hosts, giving a devious look to all the guys, even Laxish and M.P.S.

" Hey boys," said the jynx winking at them, causing them to shudder.

While Scourge just felt extremely uncomfortable, Sol just saw Scourge's expression and glared at the jynx.

" H-hello Kasha... Please don't flirt with us, or kiss us for that matter," said Zygarde nervously.

Kasha just rolls her eyes and giggles. She then walked away as a houndoom walked up to them, smiling.

" Hey there Chase, how are ya man?" asked Regigigas.

" Great dude, I hope to have fun and win, which I will do obviously because I'm awesome!" yelled Chase as he ran towards Adam. He then gave Adam a fist bump.

A mawile then walked up to the hosts, looking at everyone with concern.

" What's wrong Flikard?" asked Zygarde.

" The contestants seem very unusual, unlike me, the main character of this story," said Flikard smugly.

" FOURTH WALL!"

Everyone looked at Flikard with annoyance.

" I forgot to mention that Flikard breaks the fourth wall a lot," said Zygarde sighing.

" Yah, we noticed," said Jocelyn annoyed.

" Why should you care, you're just a minor character anyway," said Flikard.

" FOURTH WALL!"

Jocelyn just growled at Flikard as a chandelure floated up to the hosts, looking emotionless.

" Hello Arteuro," said Regigigas.

Arteuro just looked at them with a creepy stare and went to join the other campers.

A froslass then slowly floated up to the hosts, looking frightened a little.

" Hey Frost, how are ya doing today?" asked Zygarde as Frost just looked down shyly and floated away quickly.

" I guess she's a shy one," said Regigigas.

A fennekin just walked up to the hosts reading a book.

" Hello Scarlett, how are ya doing today?" asked Zygarde as she looked up from her book.

" Hello,"

She then floats away, leaving the hosts shocked.

" She can float?"

" Did you not just see what just happened?!"

She floats next to Adam, who looks at her with a blush.

" Hey, I'm Adam," said Adam as Scarlett turns around.

" Hello Adam, I am Scarlett, nice to meet you," said Scarlett as she shook Adam's hand, making him blush even more.

A mightyena then ran up to the hosts.

" Hey there Bree," said Regigigas.

" Whatever, is Nerd Boy here?" asked Bree.

" Nerd Boy?"

" She means me," said Chase walking up to Bree

Bree then smirked at him and winked, walking away, leaving Chase shocked.

" Ok, moving right along," said Zygarde as a dewott walked up to the hosts.

" Hey there Wyatt," said Regigigas.

The dewott just waved and walked away.

" So mysterious," said Indigo happily as he painted a picture of Wyatt.

" Why do you keep painting other nimrods while you can paint a true meaning of beauty?" asked Estelle posing.

" You're right, Gemstone will be a perfect addition to my art collection!" announced Indigo happily as he floated away, taking his canvas and brush with him, leaving Estelle very unamused.

" Ok, now let's get to our final 2 contestants," said Regigigas as a white furred riolu and a monferno walked up to the hosts.

" Hello Kyo, hello Risu," said Zygarde.

" Hi there!" said Kyo happily.

" Glad to be here dude!" yelled Risu.

" Ok, let's get to the tour of the island!" announced Zygarde as he and the contestants walked up to an outhouse.

000

Zygarde: The confessional here is a place to share your secrets or remarks.

000

Adam: I hope Scarlett likes me, because I reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaallllly like her!

000

Jocelyn: This entire tough girl thing is just an act, I'm actually really shy. *looks down shyly*

000

Gemstone: Estelle is a big meanie! But it was nice of Indigo to stick up for me like that, and he is kinda cute...

000

Sol: I like Scourge, he is sooooo adorable! I hope he likes me too...

000

Chase: It is true, I am a nerd, is that such a crime!?

000

Arteuro: *stares at camera, emotionless* I hate everyone here...

000

Wyatt: *Just smirks at camera and waves*

000

Rad: *holding his 'friend'* Everyone looked at me funny when I hugged Mr. Cornall... I wonder why...

000

Flikard: I just don't think everyone should be here... They're all minor characters anyways...

000

Egridos: I HATE FLIKARD! FOURTH WALL!

000

Estelle: Everyone here is a loser, especially Russell, that kid couldn't find his way out of a cardboard box!

000

Kyo: Please let us sleep in the woods, please let us sleep in the woods...

000

Scourge: Sol is soooo hot... It's so cute when she flirts with me like that... I wonder why...

000

Laxish: I want food, and that Estelle girl just leaves a bad taste in my mouth!

000

M.P.S.: *Horrifically mauling an entire cooked turkey*

000

Kasha: All the guys here are sooooooooooooo hot...

000

Scarlett: I know Adam likes me, but I don't share the same feelings, do I? *starts reading a book*

000

Indigo: Gemstone captures the exact beauty of a gardevoir in the moon lit sky...

000

Risu: Kyo looks cool, she seems like the perfect girl for me...

000

Bree: *laughs hysterically* I LOVE TEASING NERDO! He looks so hot when he's surprised... *widens eyes and blushes madly* Did I just say that outloud?

000

Russell: HOW IS THERE A CACTUS ON AN ISLAND IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!?

000

Aqua: Russell seems nice, but is very clumsy... I just wanna have a good time and have an awesome adventure!

000

Frost: I'm s-scared of friendly boys... Girls are alright, but boys look cute and I'm afraid...

000

The contestants then walked up to 2 run down, dusty, and old cabins, the campers looked at eachother uneagerly as the door to the left cabin fell off.

" These are your cabins for our teams, which we will decide right now..." said Regigigas.

" Team 1 is Arteuro, Gemstone, Indigo, Scarlett, Rad, Kasha, Laxish, Frost, M.P.S., Kyo, and Risu," explained Zygarde as Regigigas threw a flag at Laxish, knocking Laxish down on contact. Risu opened the flag revealing an exploud being targeted by a bunch of missiles.

" You are now known as the Extreme Exploud!" announced Regigigas.

" The rest of you, Estelle, Chase, Sol, Scourge, Aqua, Russell, Jocelyn, Adam, Bree, Wyatt, and Flikard, " explained Regigigas as the threw the flag at Russell, sending him to the ground too. Adam picked up the flag and opened it revealing a Vespiquen holding a trophy.

" You are called the Victorious Vespiquen!" announced Zygarde.

" Now, wait 2 hours for the challenge, get used to your new cabins," ordered Regigigas as everyone left.

2 hours later...

The campers then walked up to the hosts, who had tons of guns with them, scaring the campers.

" What are you doing with those guns?" asked Aqua nervously.

" Don't worry, these are paintball guns," said Regigigas, relieving the campers.

" Anyways, your challenge is to use these guns to shoot any member from the other team, whoever shoots every person on the opposing team, wins," said Zygarde as the campers got the guns and ran into the forest.

In the forest.

Laxish and Rad were walking around, looking for victims.

Then Russell ran into them holding up his gun as well as

" Why did you split up again?" asked Russell slightly frightened.

" Because Mr. Cornall wanted to do some exploring," said Rad as the two boys looked at him strangely.

" What?"

" You-" started Laxish as a gunshot was heard and he collapsed to the ground.

The two boys looked at eachother and ran as fast as they could.

VV: 11

EE: 10

000

Russell: I THOUGHT THOSE WERE PAINTBALLS! NOT PAIN-BALLS!

000

Zygarde: These paintballs are filled with medical grade novacaine, a numbing medication. So Laxish did not die, he's just numb, and the effect lasts for 4 hours.

000

Adam and Chase were walking, Adam was holding his gun tightly, as well as making a loud crunching sound every time he took a step.

" Adam, stop crunching! You're giving me a migrane!" yelled Chase annoyed.

" What?" asked Adam as a boulder randomly fell on top of his head.

Bree then walked up to the 2 brothers, smiling smugly.

" Hey guys, what's up?"

" I know this... The floor!" yelled Adam as Chase facepawed.

000

Chase: Just when I thought he couldn't get any dumber.

000

Multiple gunshots were heard all around the 3. They ran as fast as they could to the forest, but Adam and Bree got shot, sending them to the ground as Chase ran.

VV: 9

EE: 10

Rad and Russell finally got away, but ran into Estelle and Flikard and now they are having a full on war as Russell hid behind a log, Rad hid behind a tree as well as forgetting Russell is on the other team, Flikard hid behind a rock, and Estelle used Egridos as a shield as he was walking by.

" THIS IS SPAR-" Yelled Russell as he was shot in the face.

" I knew that was gonna happen, the author told me," said Flikard.

" FOURTH-" yelled Egridos as he was shot in the face.

" Leave us alone!"

" No!"

Suddenly, multiple gunshots were fired from a nearby bush, hitting Estelle and Flikard head on as Arteuro emerged from the bushes.

" Nice job Arteuro!" yelled Rad as he was suddenly held at gun point by the chandelure.

" Arteuro... What are you doing?" asked Rad frightened as he slowly backed away.

" I want something, your loyalty, you have to do whatever I say, and if you step out of line... Something bad will happen to your corny friend," said Arteuro as he pointed his gun at Rad's imaginary shape.

" NO! NOT MR. CORNALL!" yelled Rad holding his friend.

" Do we have a deal then?"

" Fine,"

VV: 7

EE: 9

Egridos: 0

000

Arteuro: That's how you intimidate a schizophreniac...

000

Kasha, Indigo, and Gemstone were just aimlessly walking, or in Indigo and Gemstone's case, floating aimlessly around, with Kasha flirting with Indigo.

Indigo just got entirely sick of it and shot Kasha, as she stumbled to the ground.

EE: 8

VV: 7

000

Gemstone: Now I know Indigo doesn't like Kasha, I also still think he likes me... Please let him like me, please let him like me...

000

Risu and Kyo were looking out for any opponents, with Kyo swinging from vines, and Risu looking at her in awe.

000

Risu: Time to make my move...

000

" Hey Kyo!" yelled Risu as he ran so he could be under her, but the vine snapped and she fell on top of Risu, locking lips accidentally.

Kyo and Risu got up quickly, both with crimson cheeks.

" Ugh, this n-never h-h-happened..." said Risu nervously blushing.

" A-Agreed," said Kyo as well blushing.

000

Kyo: THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!

000

Risu: Awesome, and the best part is, I didn't have to get rejected! THANK YOU ARCEUS, THANK YOU!

000

Suddenly, Wyatt jumped out of a random bush and shot both the adventurers and they fell to the grass, on top of eachother.

Wyatt then jumped back into the bush.

EE: 6

VV: 7

Indigo and Gemstone were floating away from Scourge and Sol who were shooting relentlessly at the duo, while Scourge finally hit Gemstone, Indigo, filled with fury, shot everything in sight... Right as Chase, Arteuro, and Rad ran by.

Sol, Scourge, Arteuro, Rad, and Chase were all covered in paint, while Indigo picked up Gemstone using psychic and floated away, but was suddenly shot in the back by a certain dewott.

EE: 3

VV: 3

M.P.S. and Frost were in the forest, sitting on a log. While M.P.S. ate a bunch of apples, he then offered Frost one, who just turned away and said nothing as M.P.S. ate her apple.

Suddenly, Jocelyn flew out of the bushes and shot M.P.S. as Aqua missed M.P.S. and shot Jocelyn by accident.

" Oops, sorry," said Aqua silently giggling as she shot Frost and was suddenly shot by a certain fennekin.

VV: 1

EE: 1

Wyatt then came out of a bush, making no sound, he then tried to shoot Scarlett, who stopped the bullets using psychic and shot them back so fast that Wyatt couldn't get away.

VV: 0

EE: 1

A whistle was heard and the campers were teleported into the infarmary except Scarlett, who was at the fire pit.

" You win Scarlett, here's your reward," said Zygarde as he gave Scarlett a book on how to charm boys as she started reading it, looking concerned.

At the campfire pit.

The Vespiquen finally were free from numbness and were in the pit.

" Now, go cast your votes," said Regigigas.

000

Estelle: Sorry otter, you lost for us!

000

Wyatt: Just shows a picture of Flikard and rips it in half.

000

Flikard: Sorry minor Wyatt, you're a huge threat.

000

Rad: *sigh* Arteuro forced me to switch the votes. *switches votes*

000

" The votes are unanimous," said Regigigas.

" Estelle, Sol, Scourge, Chase, Adam, Bree, Aqua, Jocelyn, and Russell," said Zygarde as he threw them each an oran berry.

" The one leaving is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

..

..

..

..

...

" Wyatt!"

The dewott just sighed and walked up to a giant machine with a sledgehammer on it.

" This is the sledgehammer of disaster!" announced Zygarde as Regigigas shoved Wyatt in the seat and pressed a button, sending him across the sea.

**Also, Rainbow, is it ok if Adam and Scarlett have a relationship?**

**Who will crack, who will crack their heads open? Find out next time!**

**Wyatt:...**

**Me: READ AND REVIEW IS WHAT HE MEANS!**


	7. The Disaster Games

In the Exploud's boys cabin.

Rad was rocking back and forth on his bed, hugging Mr. Cornall as the boys gave him worried looks, minus Arteuro who just floated there emotionless.

" What's wrong with him?" asked Laxish as M.P.S. shrugged.

Rad then looked at Arteuro who gave him a death glare.

000

Rad: IT'S GONNA BE OK! Yeah, it'll be ok! Mr. Cornall is gonna be just fine... IS WHAT I WOULD SAY IF I WAS LYING!

000

Arteuro: *smirks and chuckles evilly*

000

" Rad, you ok bud?" asked Risu trying to keep his distance from the now mentally unstable lizard.

" Yes, I sense he is ok," said Arteuro creepily as the boys turned to him.

" He's just worried about the food here for Mr. Cornall, he just wants to take care of his corny friend. Right Rad?" asked Arteuro as Rad nodded nervously.

" Ok... So what do you suggest?" asked Indigo.

" I suggest that I take Rad out into the woods to find some food. Such as apples, bananas, blueberries, oran berries," explained Arteuro as M.P.S. and Laxish drooled at the thought of all that food.

" Ok, sure," said Risu as Rad widened his eyes.

" Thank you gentlemen, come over here little lizard," said Arteuro as he pulled Rad out of the room using psychic.

In the Exploud's girls cabin.

Gemstone just looked out the window, lovestruck. She sighed as Frost floated by, she then looked at Gemstone, concerned.

" Gemstone... Are you ok?" asked Frost as she looked out the window, seeing Indigo, painting on his canvas.

" I'm fine... Maybe more than fine... I don't know," sighed Gemstone as if in a trance.

Frost then sweat dropped as Gemstone sighed again.

000

Frost: I am honestly worried. Gemstone is my friend, but she's so lovestruck, she's gonna get eliminated!

000

" CAMPERS! HEAD TO THE MESS HALL IMMEDIATLY! IF YOU DON'T, YOU WILL MISS OUT ON OUR FUN CHALLENGE!" yelled Zygarde through a megaphone.

All the campers groaned as they headed to the mess hall.

000

Chase: Knowing mostly about the total drama series, when the host says, Let's go have some fun! He or she really means fun for him or herself.

000

Laxish: This is gonna suck...

000

In the mess hall.

Zygarde and Regigigas were standing at the door as the campers ate their slop.

" What do you think they have planned for us?" asked M.P.S to Laxish who shrugged as he ate the bowl and the slop.

" Campers! We have a great challenge for you today! Have you ever heard of the Hunger Games?" asked Regigigas as everyone nodded their head except Scourge.

" What the fudge are the hungry games?" asked Scourge as he was suddenly tackled by Regigigas.

" YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE HUNGER GAMES?!" yelled Regigigas dumbfounded as Scourge headbutted the giant off of him.

" No, mostly due to 2 reasons. One, I dont have a TV, and two, my house is in the middle of nowhere!" yelled Scourge.

" Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, shut up! Now, we have hidden weapons around this island and you guys have to kill people on the opposite team! We have a respawn system that will bring you to life again. The team who gets the entire other team dead wins!" yelled Zygarde as Chase raised his paw.

" Yes Egotistic Nerd?" asked Regigigas.

" You know this is Total Pokemon Island and not Total Pokemon Action right?" asked Chase as everyone burst into laughter, even Arteuro.

" Ha ha, very funny, and just for that, SURPRISE!" yelled Regigigas as an arrow shot out of the wall and impaled him in the head. He wobbled a bit before collapsing on the ground, dead.

Everyone just stood still, frightened as they ran in opposite directions.

In the forest.

Risu, Laxish, and Kyo were walking in the forest, looking for something to battle with.

" What could we use!?" yelled Kyo, obviously annoyed that she couldn't find anything.

" I don't know babe, but I found something!" yelled Risu as he looked in the bushes and found a revolver and some bullets. He tossed them to Kyo, who caught them.

" Thanks,"

" No problem,"

Suddenly, Laxish was then blown up. They looked shocked at the glutton's blood and body parts flying into trees and bushes.

Unknowing to them, Scourge and Sol were hiding in nearby bushes. Scourge was holding a sticky bomb launcher.

" Nice shot," said Sol as Scourge blushes.

Suddenly, they were then engulfed in flames as Arteuro and Rad walked behind them, Arteuro eating their souls.

At respawn.

Laxish, Sol, and Scourge were teleported into a large white room with a TV.

" What happened?!" yelled Sol.

" I guess we died.."

The TV then showed how they died. It showed Scourge launching sticky bombs behind Laxish, killing him. It also showed Arteuro incinerating Sol and Scourge.

" Great, just great..." said Laxish glaring at the 2.

At the beach.

Adam and Bree were having a full on war with Gemstone and Indigo. Hiding behind rocks.

Adam had a minigun, Bree had a full stock of grenades, throwing them aimlessly, Gemstone had a shotgun, and Indigo surprisingly had a rocket launcher.

" NOW IS COWARD KILLING TIME!" yelled Adam.

" Why is the author making you reference team fortress 2?" asked Bree.

" Fourth wall!" yelled Egridos.

Indigo then shot his rocket at Adam, successfully hitting its target, launching his minigun in the air.

Indigo and Gemstone came closer, Bree, realizing she was out of grenades, glared at them, but was scared on the inside.

Just as Indigo was about to pull the trigger, Adam's minigun fell back down and crushed Gemstone and Indigo.

At respawn.

Adam, Gemstone, and Indigo were teleported into the white room. Gemstone and Indeigo viewed their deaths, Indigo chuckled slightly.

" Wow, killed by a minigun, and not shot..."

In the cafeteria.

Russel was looking for weapons. So far he found a wrench, which he thought was pretty much useless. He then threw it behind him... Just as Frost was walking in.

Russell then heard Frost's scream behind him, he looked behind quickly and saw the end of the wrench pierced through her eye socket, and stuck out the back of her head.

" Wow, looks like I threw a wrench in your plans!" said Russell as he laughed hysterically at his own joke, not noticing Risu and Kyo behind him, Kyo with her revolver. She cocked the gun. Russell then turned around and saw them.

" AWWWW FU-" yelled Russell as he was shot in the head.

At the cabins.

Estelle was strolling around with a butterfly knife, checking her surroundings.

She then felt heat behind her, not normal heat, she threw her knife at the person. She then saw Arteuro, with Rad, who had a knife in his head. Arteuro picked up the knife from the schizophreniac's skull and gave it to Estelle.

" I believe this is yours," said Arteuro as Estelle took the knife.

" Why are you being nice to me?" asked Estelle as Arteuro chuckled.

" I want to form an alliance with you and my little prisoner here," said Arteuro darkly as Estelle thought for a moment.

" What's in it for me?"

" Eliminating that childish keychain," said Arteuro as Estelle smiled deviously.

000

Estelle: Perfect... Thanks to that chandelier I can get rid of that annoying little *************** ******* ******!

Arteuro: *smiles darkly*

Rad: *dead in the confessional*

000

At the cliff.

Flikard was walking down with a baseball bat, muttering about how she should be the main character of the story.

She then felt a sharp pain in her stomach. He looked down and saw a harpoon through her stomach as she collapsed.

Aqua then ran out from behind a rock, laughing hysterically with a harpoon gun. But immediatly stopped as she realized she hit her own teammate.

" Hehe, oops,"

She then suddenly had ninja stars thrown at her, she dodged quickly and then shot the harpoon gun.

" OW!" yelled 2 voices.

Out from behind the rocks fell Kasha and Estelle, with the harpoon through both of them making a poke-cabob. Estelle's knife raised high in the air ready for a backstab.

Aqua then face palmed.

At the hot springs.

M.P.S got lost and was trying to find his way through the steam, holding a ham shank that was half eaten and he was holding it up like a weapon.

He then heard noises, he then kept following the noises until he fell into the water, as well as burning himself.

He lept out of the water, screaming and landed on a certain couple.

He looked down at Risu and Kyo, making out.

" GUYS, GET GOING! WE HAVE TO GO!" yelled M.P.S eating his ham shank.

" Fine, we'll get fighting,"

" NO! I MEAN GET TO THE MESS HALL! I RAN OUT OF HAM!" yelled M.P.S hysterically as he ran through the steam like a maniac until he was impaled by a giant spike.

In the sky.

Jocelyn was talking to a pidgeot and a spearow.

" I know that the hosts are demented Jocelyn, but we aren't in the competition," said the spearow.

" Ok, I'll be fi-" said Jocelyn as she stopped realizing she was dizzy and fell from the sky, landing on a rock, breaking her back.

Scarlett found her and walked past her, but she was then surprised when a certain mighteyena sneaked up behind her and backstabbed her.

At respawn.

Adam saw Scarlett's death and collapsed.

" NNNNOOOOOOO!" yelled Adam depressed until Scarlett reappeared next to him, smiling.

" YYYYAAAAAAAAAYYY!" yelled Adam springing up from his spot happily.

At the hot springs.

Arteuro was floating around, looking for victims, he then saw Risu and Kyo. He then had an idea.

He pretended to be confused and dazed and he then snuck up behind them and incinerated them.

He smirked and he was then impaled by a harpoon as he collapsed to the ground.

" THE VICTORIOUS VESPIQUEN WIN THE CHALLENGE!" yelled Zygarde through the megaphone.

At the beach.

The Exploud's were all glaring at Arteuro, who seemed creepy as ever.

" What the heck man?!" yelled Laxish.

" Yeah, why did you incinerate me and Kyo!?" yelled Risu as Kyo glared at the chandelier.

" My sincerest apologies, it was very misty and I couldn't see a thing. So you should really be blaming Kyo and Risu for ignoring the challenge to make out in the hot springs," said Arteuro as everyone else glared at Risu and Kyo.

" Bu-bu-bu, *sigh*,"stuttered Risu hopelessly.

" You are gone," said Laxish as M.P.S nodded.

Arteuro then smirked.

000

Arteuro: It's so simple, it's like taking candy from a baby!

000

At the campfire.

The Explouds were at the fire, Zygarde holding the plate.

" Now, if you get Oran berry, you're safe,"

" Frost, M.P.S, Laxish, Rad, Kyo, Scarlett, Indigo, Gemstone, and Kasha," said Zygarde as they retrieved their berries.

" Risu, you ignored the challenge, and Arteuro... I don't know, but the last berry goes to..."

Risu was biting his nails furiously. Arteuro just looked creepy.

" Arteuro!" yelled Zygarde as he threw the berry at the ghost.

Risu just sighed and gave Kyo a kiss before leaving.

He then sits in the chair and is launched into the sea.

" With 3 votes vs 9, Arteuro is safe,"

" 3?" asked Arteuro.

In the votes booth.

Arteuro looked inside and saw who voted for him, Kyo, Risu, and Rad.

He then gained a very evil look.

" He... Will... DIE!"


End file.
